


Blues

by bulletincookie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletincookie/pseuds/bulletincookie
Summary: America and Lithuania relive a time past while cooking dinner.





	Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a gift for fandom-wolf-doodles on tumblr, as part of the 2018 APH Rarepair Exchange.

Dinner was almost always the best time for America and Lithuania. The working day was done, and they were able to spend time with each other and bond further over cooking. It took some adjustments on both ends at first, the two’s preferred tastes and meals sometimes conflicting until they were able to find a few cookbooks with meals they both enjoyed. Since then, it had become one of their favorite times of the day, as they exchanged small conversations about how their day went, who they wanted to give a solid kick to this time, and how much they missed each other. 

The sound of a trumpet curled around the room as they cooked, the gentle drone and scales soothing and filling the kitchen with an air of nostalgia. America always played blues and jazz while they cooked, the music reminding them of days long past but no less forgotten. America paused in chopping up carrots to glance over at Lithuania with a small smile, his voice low and smooth as he hummed along to the music drifting out of the radio. The older tunes, nearly a century old now, always relaxed them both and brought them back to the previous century, to when Lithuania lived with America and the growing tensions in Europe couldn’t quite reach them just yet. It brought a calming, pleasant nostalgia, though the brand new bluetooth speaker connected to America’s smartphone lacked the same crackling undertones that the older radios always had. 

“Brings back memories doesn’t it?” America asked. 

Lithuania paused in his seasoning to look up at him with a similar smile. “Yes, it does.”

America reluctantly took his eyes off of Lithuania to go back to chopping up the rest of the carrots, and he dumped them into the pot of boiling water on the stove as Lithuania closed the oven and set a timer. 

“I think that is everything that needs to be done,” Lithuania mused, glancing back over at America. “Now we just need to wait.”

“Then let’s pass the time faster,” America suggested with a grin as he held out his hand. “A choice bit of calico you are, don’t give me the absent treatment now.” 

“Quite the cake-eater,” Lithuania chuckled and took his hand easily, the two settling into a dance routine that they knew almost too well. They had danced to blues countless times before, both when it started to take over the dancing scene in America and recently. It only took a bit of careful adjustments in their steps and rhythm to make sure they did not bump into the table or any of the counters on accident as they swayed and twirled in short steps with America’s careful leading. The music changed a couple of times with how long they danced, but to them it felt only like one long song with how seamlessly they switched from each rhythm to the next. 

The quiet music curled around the room and enveloped them, as if the droning of a trumpet wrapped around them like ribbons and pulled them closer one moment, only to be pushed apart again by short notes of a piano. Their hands warmed from the grip, though it was hardly noticeable from the warmth that echoed deep in their bones and hearts. 

The music slowly faded out again, but they didn’t pay any attention to it. They smiled and America leaned in to gently bump their foreheads and noses together, and Lithuania couldn’t help but laugh softly. The gap was closed between them, their lips gently brushing together.

_**“COME ON DOWN TO RAINBOW AUTOSALES! WHATEVER YOUR CREDIT, WE’VE GOT THE RIGHT CAR FOR YOU! IT’S AN AUTO SALE HERE AT RAINBOW AUTOSALES!”** _

They both jumped back from each other in surprise at the booming voice shouting through the speaker continued to speak some gibberish about cars, and Lithuania clasped his hand over his heart to regain his breath as America burst into laughter and moved to pause the advertisement. 

“Why— Why do you not have a subscription?” Lithuania wheezed. 

“It’s not like advertisements come up that often,” America defended in between laughter. They sat there laughing for several seconds before Lithuania stopped with a gasp. 

“The carrots!” 

America turned to look at the stove, where the pot of water with the carrots inside was starting to boil over. “Oh fuck!” he exclaimed, immediately rushing over to turn the heat off until the foaming water settled down once more. They both sat in tense silence for several moments, only to jump in surprise again as the timer went off. They laughed this time after shaking the initial panic off, and Lithuania grabbed the oven mitt to pull the tray out of the oven. 

“I’m sure dinner will still be fine. The carrots should be done now anyways,” Lithuania assured him. 

“Hey, only one way to find out,” America pointed out with a snicker as he moved to grab the handle of the pot with a washcloth. “Besides, it was definitely worth it.” 

A faint blush appeared on Lithuania’s face and he gave a small smile. “Yes, it was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked it!


End file.
